1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to an electromagnetically-driven apparatus and more particularly to an electromagnetic vibratory pump including a winding structure configured to drive one or more magnets.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventionally, the attraction and repulsion of a permanent magnet induced by electromagnetism is used to convert electrical energy into mechanical energy. One example operated in accordance with this principle is electric motors, also known as motors or pumps.
In an electric motor, moving charges in the coil, i.e. electrical current, create a magnetic field in the form of magnetic lines of force, which accordingly form an N-pole and an S-pole on the coil. When a permanent magnet exists in the magnetic field defined by the magnetic lines of force, the permanent magnet is moved due to magnetic repulsion and attraction until the magnetic lines of force disappear.
Generally, two different modes of movement are known for the permanent magnet. In the first mode, the permanent magnet rotates continuously in a closed coil. In the second mode, the permanent magnet swings back and forth in response to the alternating magnetic poles.
There are several drawbacks in the second mode that result in poor swinging efficiency. For example, in the swing trajectory of the permanent magnet, the distance between the permanent magnet and the coil is not always identical, so that the permanent magnet cannot consistently receive the same magnetic attraction intensity. Therefore, during swinging, the amplitude of swing of the permanent magnet will vary. In addition, in a device with multiple permanent magnets, collision of permanent magnets happens due to the inconsistent amplitudes of swing, and the service life of permanent magnets is therefore shortened.
Accordingly, there is a need to provide an electromagnetic vibratory pump to address the drawbacks in the conventional arts.